Private Showing
by cltaylor
Summary: Stephanie loses a bet to Ranger and pays up.


_**Private Showing**_

Author: Christie

**Rating: NC-17 (For all things that are naughty and adult in nature. Reader discretion is advised)**

**Disclaimers:** Steph isn't my character. Ranger, sadly enough, is not tied up to my bed professing his love of all things that are mine, and doesn't belong to me. I just use 'em and lose 'em. When I'm done I toss 'em out, except Ranger. Finders keepers, losers weepers- he belongs in my harem.

**Spoilers through all books, including TS-PL. I don't own anything. **

**A/N: **I need something… Something slightly insane, and not like the random fiction created in the deep dark recesses of my brain when I'm left at a creative standoff. I need something fun, and new… slightly different. Role playing- seems innocent… right? Don't expect this to be in character. Smut is never in character.

This is for Terri O, my darling girlfriend who's never read a Plum book but loves Ranger and reading about him. And Hellion, who never ceases to encourage me to write more smut with Ranger and bugs me constantly about it. God love ya, babe. And for all my other batbabes who never stop believing in me even when I stopped believing a long time ago. This is for you guys.

* * *

**I **had a wicked case of nerves and didn't know how to get rid of them.

I was standing in front of my closet, clad only my black undergarments made out of scraps of see through lace, and my mind just kept wandering away from the task at hand.

I had made a deal with Ranger and lost.

_Again._

So here I was thinking about what I was going to do tonight to uphold my end of the bargain and wishing like hell that the world would come to an end before I had the chance to embarrass myself. I couldn't believe I lost this bet. At the time it seemed like victory was in the bag for me and then by the grace of God, Ranger ended up with a victory under his belt.

_I just couldn't believe his fucking luck! It was uncanny._

His luck was truly supernatural whereas I was the unluckiest person in the whole damn world. I mean that whole fiasco with the first deal we made should have taught me not to make wagers with him in the first place, but I could help myself. He suckered me in, daring me to take him on. The skip was a regular for me. There was no way I should've lost that skip.

But I did, and here I was, planning my night with Ranger.

_Maybe I was the lucky one after all_, I thought with a slight smile.

Don't get me wrong. I had been looking for a way to get out of the slump I was in lately. Joe and I had been seeing each other sporadically and now that he was taking on more and more cases, he could barely make time for me. I wasn't making excuses to do what I was about to do, but Joe and I weren't a couple in the traditional sense of being a couple. We had a loose friendly comfortable relationship. We didn't talk about other people- that was the beauty of denial. We saw what we wanted to see and edited everything else out that might cause problems for us. I knew Joe could see the way Ranger looked at me, and the way I looked at Ranger. He was a detective; it was his job to fish those sorts of things out. He chose to ignore it for whatever reason, and I stuck by my policy of if you don't ask, I won't tell.

I glanced back at the clock and groaned. I had an hour to get ready and get down to Rangeman and in no way, shape or form was I ready to do this. I had butterflies in my stomach from the excitement of stepping out of my comfort zone. I wasn't the type of girl that did this often, but I knew what a window of opportunity looked like and I was smart enough to seize it. If I called Ranger right now, I knew he would let me bow out and another word wouldn't be uttered about it; but as nervous as I was, I wasn't about to give this up.

I had two choices for an outfit tonight. Both would require something to be put over them to gain access up to Ranger's apartment, and both would get me hauled off to the pokey for an overnight stay for indecent exposure. I stood there staring at the outfits waiting for one to catch my eye and demand that I wear it tonight. When I looked at the jewel toned satin blouse I could see Ranger unbuttoning my blouse slowly, one button at a time. His eyes gazing into mine, the skirt riding up my thighs as I straddled him. That was the winning ticket. I tossed the blouse and the indecently short black skirt on the bed and put the dress back where I found it.

I put my hair up loosely. I wanted Ranger to have the chance to pull down on his own, thread his fingers through my curls and pull my lips down to his own. I went heavy on the eye makeup and red on my lips. When I was finished I took a second glance at myself in the mirror and realized my eyes were shining with anticipation. My red stained lips made my blue eyes stand out against the creamy paleness of my skin. I looked completely fuckable and suddenly I found the courage I needed so desperately to carry this out, at least until I got up to Ranger's apartment, and then I figured he could take over from there. I knew the look I wanted to go for and the attitude I needed to pull to make this just right. I'd have Ranger kissing the ground I walked on before the end of the night.



* * *

**T**he ride in the elevator seemed to be taking forever. I had used my key, making sure to stay out of the camera's sight to the best of my ability. I tried to relax against the elevator railing and took a deep breath. I was holding onto the railing with a death grip and forced myself to loosen up. I was going to go in there and pretend like he didn't affect me the way he thought he did. I was a grown woman… I could do this!

_Oh boy. I was delusional._

Finally the elevator settled on the seventh floor and the doors slowly opened revealing the gateway to my ultimate ruination. I stepped off the elevator slowly; the five-inch heels I was wearing caused my hips to sway a little more seductively than normal and stopped halfway to the door. My legs felt like Jello, my heart racing like I'd ran up the seven flights of stairs instead of riding the elevator up.

_Deep breaths, Stephanie. Deep breaths. _

God, if I was a wreck now, what was I going to be like in front of Ranger. He was turning me into school girl mush now at the thought of him looking at me. And it was as if he was tuned into my frequency, the front door opened, and there he stood in all his glory. His short hair mused and looking damp from the shower. His shirt was half button, white and gleaming against the mocha of his skin. He was wearing that famous half smile, directing it to me, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"Babe." Ranger said, his eyes raking over my barely covered legs and silk covered legs, "C'mere."

I lifted my head slightly and looked him in the eye before taking a step forward. I didn't take too many before my knees began to knock and my nerves were giving me the shakes. It wasn't like I'd never been naked in front of Ranger before. One single night in the moonlight was a whole lot different than lights on and taking my clothes off with him watching.

I laughed. It was the kind of giggle you do when you're so nervous you can't breathe. "I'd love to but it seems my feet are stuck here."

He unfolded his arms and reached out to me, pulling me to him and holding me. "Your heart is racing."

The smell of him was like heaven, warm and like an instant relaxer. "I know." I said, burying my face in his chest, trying to get a bearing over this feeling of being out of control. His hand rubbed in slow circles on my back, in comfort, but all it was doing was spiking my body temperature and making it unbearably hot. I placed my lips at the base of his throat and let them drift down, flicking my tongue out so that I could taste him. His hands slid down to cup my ass in his palms and lift me up so that my feet were barely touching the ground. He pulled me hard against him and I couldn't help myself when I rubbed against him and smiled in satisfaction with Ranger groaned. His lips came down in bruising force, stealing my breath away and urging me on. This was my night to take control and he was trying to steal my show.

I nipped his bottom lip and sucked it between my lips, running my tongue along the edge. "You want this?" I asked, rocking my hips into him, wrapping the loose material of his shirt in my fist and holding him tight as I used him as a stripper pole, bumping and grinding my hips against him until he was so rock hard and his eyes were so black that I thought I'd pushed my luck too far.

"Babe," Ranger said, as I was dropping down to the floor and wrapping my hands up his legs, pushing up until I was eye level with his zipper and slid my hands up, underneath his shirt, scraping my fingernails against abs, "If you don't want to do this, I need to know now. Not in five minutes."

I stood up slowly; my eyes locked with his and licked my lips. There was no turning back now, I told myself.

"We're gonna do this, Ranger and it's gonna be good." I pushed him towards the living room chair, "Sit."

Ranger watched up at me, rolling his shirt sleeves down in anticipation of having to take off his shirt and I smiled softly, "You got any music? I got a favor to perform."

He reached behind him and picked up a small remote, flipping a button and an erotic beat came to life over the speakers. The light was dim and I took a deep breath, releasing it as I took a couple of steps forward, rolling my hips slowly as I started to unbutton the blouse, just a couple until I was indecently exposed to his eyes. I turned my back to him and started to dance, following the beat, remembering what it was like to be underneath him, on top of him, rolling my hips into his and screaming his name in ecstasy and then I hit my stride. Thoughts of that night still made me hot; still left me fantasizing about what our next night would be like and this was my chance, to have him penetrating me, filling me until I was stretched to the max. I bent forward, knowing that my skirt was giving him full access to look his fill, and dropped down to my knees, leaning my head back and letting my hair brush my back so that I could run my hands through it. I continued to roll my hips, more in a circular fashion now, and leaned backwards so that I could see his face. He was blatantly staring, his eyes fixed on my corset laced breasts, and I took one of my hands out of my hair to run down face, barely touching my skin, down my neck, to skim the exposed skin of my chest and then cupping one of my breasts.

I leaned back up and turned on my knees, crawling towards him, my eyes fixed on the massive bulge in the front of his pants. I moved up his legs, my hands running on the inside of his thighs, lightly brushing my teeth along the material until I got to the object of my fascination. I didn't touch, since I just wanted to tease, but I let my tongue graze the zipper, looking up into his eyes as I did it. I could swear he wasn't breathing, his eyes so intensively focused on my own. His hand lifted and threaded into my hair, pulling me up toward his mouth and I lightly kissed him on the lips, "No," I said, placing my finger gently against his lips as I spoke, "Don't touch."

I pushed off him and finished unbuttoning my blouse, tossing it off and onto the floor without looking away and started dancing again, making my way to him. I slid my leg up onto the armrest of the chair and I saw his fingers dig into the material. I rolled my hips towards his face and slid my leg between his knees until I was brushing against him in every way. I used him to balance me as I danced, sliding my hands up his chest and unbuttoning his shirt slowly until it was ready to come off and slid the material apart. I leaned in and kissed him, enjoying the feel of his bare chest against the smooth skin of my inner thigh. His hand came up off the armrest and slid up my leg until it was touched the lace edge of my garter. He ran a fingertip along the edge and unsnapped the catch and moved up further until he was fingering the edge of my panties, making me wet beyond what was comfortable. Just as I thought he was going to slip past them, his hand moved over the material to cup me and over to the other garter to unfasten it, moving his fingers underneath the lace of the pantyhose. His lips danced along my inner thigh, his other hand holding my hips in place as he teased me until I was panting.

I placed my hand on his and moved it away, sliding my leg back down to the floor and turned my back to him, grinding up on his hips and arching my back into him, "Tell me what you want," I whispered on his lips, "Tell me how you want it, Ranger."

His hands pushed my legs apart so that I was resting in his lap, my hips bouncing against his, and his hand slid from my knee to my inner thigh, caressing as he went along, teasing the edge of my panties until I was pushing against his fingers, wiggling my hips until his fingers slipped past the elastic and touched me. Unable to stop myself from moaning, I pushed my ass back against him and turned my face into his neck. As his fingers parted me, my lips moved up his neck alternating tongue and teeth until I threaded my hand through his hair, weaving my fingers through it until I could pull it and each time his finger teased my opening, my fingers gripped a little bit harder, hips arching off his lap until I was so wet and ready that I was begging him to take me. But still he gave me no mercy. He yanked the corset top from me, the eyelets skittering on the floor and the rush of cold air had my nipples puckered and aching to be touched. I could feel his hand stretching the material of my panties, making more room for his hand, his fingers sliding deeper and he slipped one deep inside me, making slow stroking motions and keeping my hips in pace. His free hand came up to knead my breasts and his mouth was hot on my shoulder and neck, sucking and biting, feeding me into a frenzy. I desperately wanted him inside of me, stretching me, filling me as only he could do, driving me crazy with the way his hips could roll into mine and grind me into orgasm.

"Ranger," I gasped as his thumb found my clit, "Please."

"I love it when you beg, babe," Ranger groaned, his thumb flicking over me again, "Look at me, Stephanie."

I turned my head so that our eyes met, and Ranger claimed my lips under his own, his tongue demanding entrance, thrusting into my mouth as his finger thrust into me. He nipped at my lower lip and I threw my head back as I neared orgasm, unable to hold back any longer. I cried out his name, grinding my hips to get him deeper until I was exhausted. But he wasn't through with me. Ranger slipped his fingers from me, ripping off my panties and tossing them on the floor. He laced his fingers through my own and used me as his guide down my body, fingering my nipples, brushing the underside and cupping their slight weight. Then tracing my belly button and along my pelvic bone, and down to trace the vee of my inner thighs, fingering my swollen clit causing my hips to buck in response. I couldn't protest as he slid our hands down further slipping into the molten wetness inside of me.

"Do you feel that, Babe?" Ranger whispered to me, his lips tasting me languorously. "God, you are so hot. Are you wet for me?"

I moaned in response, muscles clinching in sweet agony as I pursued another orgasm but before I could, Ranger slipped our hands from me and brought them to his lips. He slipped my finger into his mouth and I swear I stopped breathing. When his tongue touched the tip of my finger, the pulsating became so intense that I closed my eyes praying that he would put me out my misery soon. He sucked on me, using his teeth in pleasure and pain. I was frantic in my need, I tried reaching between us to unzip his pants, but I couldn't reach. Ranger was taking his time, pinning my hips against his, pushing against me so that I could feel ever solid inch of what was waiting for me. Finally my fingers found the zipper and I lifted just enough to slide the zipper down.

"Stephanie," Ranger growled and I slipped my hand inside of his pants, caressing the hard length of him.

"Help me," I moaned and Ranger lifted me just enough so that I could free him and slid me down on him, inch by slow aching inch. I closed my eyes, revealing in the sensation of sliding down onto him and when I had him full hilt, I leaned my back against him, lifting my face to his so that he could look down my body and watch as I came up and down on him. I rode him slowly, enjoying the feel of him inside of me. I ground my hips against his, my pace increasing with the steady thump of the beat until I was bouncing up and down, rolling my hips into him on a downward thrust and crying out for him without shame. He groaned my name and took my lips under his own as he found my clit with his middle finger, speeding up my orgasm until I was clutching onto him for dear life. He gripped my hips and kept rolling me back against him until he thrust one last time, groaning my name. I fell back against him, my hips still moving barely, resting fully on him as I tried to catch my breath.

He entwined his fingers with my own and brought them to his lips, kissing each one tenderly and brushing a stray curl out of my face to plant soft kisses on my forehead, cheeks and then my lips. He lingered on my lips, tasting me sweetly until he pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"That was amazing," I sighed.

He smiled and relaxed against the chair, "Thought so too, babe."

I shot a look towards the bedroom and then eyed him, "Don't you think a private showing like this deserves more than one performance like that?"

Ranger smiled, following my eyes and lifted me up, turning me so that I was facing him. I wrapped my legs around his waist, "Thought you'd never ask babe."

* * *

**_The End._**


End file.
